


The Stars Don't Care

by WotanAnubis



Category: Wintermoor Tactics Club
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Slice of Life, Two People Chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Baphomet and Jania chat while doing a bit of stargazing.
Relationships: Jania (Wintermoor Tactics Club)/Baphomet (Wintermoor Tactics Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Stars Don't Care

The night, in Baphomet's opinion, was so much better than the day. The night was dark, of course, but that was only the start. The night was silent, too, all the better for her to listen to her music. There weren't a whole lot of people around either at night, which was only ever a good thing.

The night was cold as well. This used to be the one thing where the night was worse than the day, but recently Baphomet could see the upside of the dark's cold. It meant she got to huddle up with Jania. They weren't hugging, of course, and they _certainly_ weren't cuddling. They were just very sensibly sticking close together to share body heat, was all.

The two of them, Baphomet and Jania, were out on the girl dorm's roof, laying on a patchwork blanket Jania had brought with her. It was against the rules for them to be there. It was against the rules for them to still be awake this late at night. But rules only applied to those who followed them.

"Shame about all the light pollution," Jania remarked. "Otherwise we would've really been able to see the stars."

"Yeah?" Baphomet said. She wasn't really focussed on the stars. "I guess."

"It would have been nice to be able to practice a bit of proper astrology, is what I meant," said Jania.

"Really? You believe in that @$#%$?" Baphomet said.

"Certainly! Oh, I don't think the stars foretell the future. However, I am convinced that astrology is a useful tool for helping develop one's own latent psychic abilities."

"Looking at the stars with your own two eyes helps open up the third, that kind of thing?"

"Yes! Precisely!" Jania exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I've always been more of a haruspicy kind of girl myself," Baphomet said.

"Ah, a true classic!" Jania said. "I, myself, have attempted to practice the art as well, but Miss Dyer said I was supposed to dissect the frog 'properly'."

Baphomet was glad it was dark enough that Jania probably couldn't see her smile. It would've ruined her image.

"So if you don't need the stars - or frogs - to tell the future, what does it hold then?"

"Nothing," said Jania. "And everything. Divination is one of the subtlest psychic arts. Seeing the future is not about what **will** be, but about what _might_ be. And a powerful enough will can always change what might be."

Baphomet would never admit it out loud, but if anyone a 'powerful enough will' like that, it'd be Jania. Total conviction burned inside of her like... well, like a huge burning fire.

Sometimes Baphomet felt like a little moth helplessly drawn towards that fire. A moth that wanted to fling itself into those flames and by utterly consumed in a grand act of total self-annihilation.

She'd never told Jania that. She wouldn't get it.

"Alright, so what _might_ the future hold?"

"Portland," Jania said.

"Portland?"

"Indeed," Jania said. "Don't ask me why. Because I really wouldn't be able to tell you."

"Maybe it's the stars that draw you there," Baphomet said.

"No, stars don't hold that kind of power," said Jania. "And even if they did, they wouldn't use it on us. The stars don't care. So it's up to us to care about each other."

"Up to you, anyway," Baphomet said.

"And you," Jania said. "I know you care."

Baphomet lay on the roof of the girl's dorm, Jania mostly next to her, partly on top of her. Felt the weight of her body. Her warmth.

"OK, fine," she said. "Maybe I care about some things. One or two."

"Ha! I knew it! Well, of course I did. I've always said, haven't I, that, deep down-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Baphomet said hurriedly. "Whatever."

The two of them lapsed into silence, laying side by side to watch the cold, uncaring stars. After a while, Baphomet began to wonder when Jania would speak up. She could tell by the deep breaths she took that the girl was working up to something. Something big, no doubt.

"Hey, uhm..." Jania said.

"Yeah?"

"There's this hiking trail not far from here. It's got camp sites as well. Not a lot of lights around. Out there, someone would be able to do some _real_ stargazing."

"Uh-huh," said Baphomet.

"And, of course, there'd be hardly anyone else around to disturb your solitude, should you need it. So I thought, well, maybe it'd be nice if we could go there sometimes. You know, the two of us. Together."

"Sounds-"

Baphomet stopped. She had to say this properly. Problem was, she wasn't sure she could. Angry sarcasm was her default mode of communication. Sincerity didn't come easy to her. It already sounded phony coming from quoteunquote "normal" people, and it'd definitely sound fake coming from her.

Still, Baphomet had no choice but to make the effort to make it sound like she meant what she said. Because she did.

"Lovely."


End file.
